Sam Et Emily
by laura3120
Summary: Raconté par Sam, ses débuts comme loup et bien sûr, son histoire avec Emily. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.


_Je me suis permis de modifier ce chapitre après avoir relu les passages de Twilight qui parle de Sam et Emily pour coller plus à la réalité, enfin à ce qui est écrit dans le livre. _

Les souvenirs de ces instants étaient si cruellement ancrés dans ma mémoire qu'y repenser me serrait l'estomac.

J'avais 19 ans: j'avais terminé le lycée et refusé d'aller à l'université.

Et puis j'étais amoureux. Leah était plus jeune que moi, n'avait pas encore quitté le lycée et je l'aimais. D'un amour sincère, pur, comme on aime quand on a 19 ans.

Elle était belle, superbe même.

Notre amour et notre bonheur faisaient sourire les gens: Seth, le jeune frère de Leah , m'appelait déjà son "beau-frère."

Le Ciel me pardonnerait-il un jour le mal que je lui avais fait?

Qu'aurait été ma vie si je n'avais jamais muté?

Je l'aurais épousé, sans aucun doute possible. Elle occupait sans cesse mon esprit, j'étais rempli de joie chaque fois que je la voyais.

Nous nous aimions et avions l'illusion, du à notre jeune âge, que cet amour durerait toujours. Si j'avais su ce qui se passerait, je ne lui aurais pas murmuré sans cesse à l'oreille qu'elle était mienne.

Leah était mon premier amour mais je ne pouvais lutter contre ma nature profonde.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Je m'étais réveillé un matin, le corps plus chaud que la normale. Je m'étais étonné de ne pas ressentir la nausée et les tremblements qui accompagnaient toujours la fièvre. J'avais juste chaud.

Je me rendis donc au travail: comme souvent, la journée fut tranquille.

Je partis même un peu plus tôt, décidant d'aller chercher Leah à la sortie du lycée: elle était toujours folle de joie lorsque je faisais ça.

Je m'adossais à l'avant de mon pick-up, attendant impatiemment le bruit caractéristique de la sonnerie de fin de cours.

Elle fut dans les premières à sortir, entourée de ses amies, superbe comme toujours. Ce fut l'une de ses amies, Lily, qui me remarqua en premier. Elle se pencha vers Leah pour lui faire part de ma présence. Elle releva la tête et courut vers moi: l'image parfaite de deux adolescents qui s'aiment. Nous attirions les regards, la jalousie: qui n'aurait pas rêvé du couple que nous formions à l'époque?

Dire que quelques semaines plus tard, j'allais détruire tout cela. Bien sûr, à ce moment, je l'ignorais encore, voilà pourquoi, une fois de plus, je lui murmurais à l'oreille:

-"Je t'aime, Leah, pour toujours."

Tous ses serments, auxquels elle avait cru, auxquels je croyais en les disant, j'allais les lui loin, ce fut la chose la plus difficile que j'eus à accepter dans ma transformation. Briser le coeur de celle qui avait été mon premier amour. Avec le recul, je ne peux qu'espérer de tout mon coeur qu'elle pourra un jour retomber amoureuse, elle le mérite tellement. Elle faisait de moi, à cette époque qui me semble si lointaine, le plus heureux des hommes.

La semaine qui suivit fut sans doute l'une des pires de ma vie: chaque jour, je me réveillais, le corps plus chaud que la veille, quelques centimètre en plus et des muscles qui se développaient de plus en plus. Je sentais que quelque chose se tramait, même si j'allais bien malgré cette poussée de croissance tardive. Mais cela me préoccupait.

Ce soir là, je me promenais seul, je devais rejoindre Leah pour le dîner unpeu plus tard. C'est à elle que je pensais lorsque soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, le visage souriant, superbe d'Emily s'imposa à sûr, ne l'ayant jamais rencontré, j'ignorais qui elle était mais le simple fait de penser à une autre femme que Leah qui m'aimait plus que tout, suffit à me mettre hors de moi. Cela déclencha tout.

Je me mis à trembler, pire que si j'avais eu des convulsions, et l'angoisse me serra le ventre. J'étais seul, au milieu de la forêt, loin de tout: si il m'arrivait quelque chose, je ne serais peut être pas retrouvé à temps.

Les tremblements cessèrent une demi-seconde, puis il y'en eut un, ultime, plus puissant que tous les autres et je sentis mon corps se déchirer. Ce qui m'étonna le plus fut l'absence de douleur que je m'étais attendu à ressentir avec cette sensation de déchirement.

Mais sur l'instant, je ne ressentis rien de tout cela, j'avais juste l'impression de devenir fou comme si quelque chose s'était emparé de moi, inconnu et dangereux. Je baissais les yeux et contemplais mes...pattes. J'étais un loup.

Je me mis à courir, sans but certain, juste courir, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire.

Que m'était il arrivé?

Quel sort m'avait frappé pour qu'ainsi, soudain, je devienne un loup? Les premiers jours, je ne fis que courir, sans m'arrêter, sans dormir, sans manger. J'étais sûr d'être devenu fou: j'entendais des bruits inconnus, je sentais des odeurs inédites.

Lorsqu'enfin je me décidais à m'arrêter, le paysage qui m'entourait était inconnu. Je n'avais aucune idée d'ou je pouvais bien être.

Je sentais la faim, la soif me tirailler les entrailles.

Je fus attiré par l'odeur d'un lac mais en m'approchant de la rive, je ne pus m'empêcher de croiser le reflet que la surface lisse du point d'eau me renvoyait.

J'étais donc ce grand loup noir et effrayant. Je me mis à laper la surface de l'eau avec force, comme pour brouiller l'image qu'elle me renvoyait.

Quand ma soif disparut, je me remis à courir, toujours sans but. J'avais faim et ne savais comment me nourrir. D'autres questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponse se bousculaient dans ma tête mais je m'efforçais de les refouler.

Une nouvelle fois grâce à ma nouvelle odorat, je détectais un lapin, isolé. Je n'eus aucun mal à le rattraper et à le dévorer en quelques bouchées mais je me dégoutais moi même de la façon dont je l'avais déchiqueté. Même avec le temps, je ne pris jamais de plaisir à me nourrir ainsi, c'était bien trop animal à mes yeux.

J'étais plus apaisé, plus calme, j'avais moins cette impression de folie mais une question s'imposait à moi: combien de temps allais je rester ainsi? Etait ce définitif?

Mon coeur me disait de retourner à la Push et je finis par me convaincre que peut être, si je retournais chez moi, les choses allaient changer, les choses allaient redevenir comme avant.

Je revins donc sur mes pas, plus lentement, pas avec cette folie puissante qui m'avait entraîné la première fois. Cette fois-ci, le trajet fut un peu plus long: je m'arrêtais pour boire, pour dormir et me forçais à ralentir pour chasser.

Quelques jours après, je retrouvais l'endroit ou j'avais muté pour la première fois et les vêtements déchiquetés que j'y avais laissé. Je me calmais enfin: durant ses deux semaines, j'avais presque fini par croire que je n'avais jamais été humain.

Humain. J'avais tellement envie de le redevenir mais si peu d'espoir que j'eus un hoquet de surprise en mutant à nouveau. J'étais nu, perdu, affamé et déboussolé mais j'étais redevenu un humain.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie: retrouver ma mère. Depuis le départ de mon père, j'étais l'homme de la maison, je vivais seul avec elle. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'angoisse dans laquelle elle devait être au vu de ma trop longue absence.

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps quand j'arrivais chez moi, les lumières étaient éteintes. Je poussais la porte doucement et me faufilait jusqu'à ma chambre ou je m'habillais en vitesse avant de filer dans la cuisine. Je dévorais ce qui me tombait sous la main quand ma mère arriva dans la cuisine.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en me découvrant là, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle fondait en larmes dans mes bras. Je ne pus empêcher quelques perles de larmes de s'écraser sur la joue.

Lorsque ses larmes se calmèrent, elle releva la tête vers moi:

-"Seigneur, Sam, ou étais tu? J'ai eu si peur!"

-"Désolé, Maman."

Elle me fit m'asseoir et me fit à manger. Que pouvais je bien lui dire? Je n'y avais pas songé. La vérité? Même à moi cela paraissait fou; je ne voulais l'effrayer.

Elle s'assit en face de moi et me regarda engloutir la moitié de notre frigo. Quand ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seul, je lui dis d'aller se coucher.

Elle m'obéit mais au moment de quitter la cuisine, elle se retourna:

-"Appelles Leah dès ton réveil, elle est en train de mourir d'angoisse."

Leah. Qu'allais je lui dire? Et surtout, pourquoi, pourquoi n'avais je pas pensé une seule seconde à elle durant ses deux semaines?


End file.
